Jangan Kangen Lho
by Irinaa27
Summary: Solar datang malam itu. Hendak melepaskan rasa kangennya pada kakak kembarnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau justru dia yang memberikan kejutan? Duh, terima saja.


_Tok tok tok!_

Kedua manik emasnya tengah menatap buku tebal di pangkuannya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan. Ia beralih menatap jam.

Pemilik manik mata indah itu mengangkat alisnya.

 _Siapa yang datang jam segini?_

Jam sembilan malam dan ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Temannya? Rasanya enggak ah.

Orang tuanya? Mereka berdua bekerja di luar negeri.

Saudara kembarnya? Duh, ngapain coba saudara kembarnya datang ke kamar apartemennya malam-malam begitu.

 _ **—Jangan Kangen Lho—**_

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, siblings!BoBoiBoyElemental, brothership!SolGem, humor gaje, OOC, rare ship, AU**_

 _Genre: Family, humor_

 _Rating: T_

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 _ **—Jangan Kangen Lho—**_

Pada akhirnya, Gempa berjalan menuju pintu depan kamar apartemennya.

Di luar pasti dingin, siapapun itu, rasanya tidak enak membiarkannya di luar.

"Sia—"

"BAAA! SIAPA HAYO?!"

"EH, ASTAGA _DRAGON_!"

Suasana hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali terisi oleh tawa seseorang di hadapan Gempa yang masih syok.

"Astaga, Kak Gempa!" seru orang itu. "Kakak harusnya liat muka kakak tadi!"

Sadar dari kekagetannya, Gempa kembali bersuara. "Solar? Ngapain ke sini?"

Solar menghentikan tawanya lalu memasang cengiran.

"Lagi keluar rumah. Terus keinget Kak Gempa," ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Gempa menghela nafasnya lelah. "Tapi kan gak harus ngagetin aku kayak gitu dong…"

Solar kembali tertawa begitu Gempa mengungkit kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. "Habis udah lama gak ketemu Kak Gempa. Kenapa gak dikerjain aja?"

Gempa pura-pura menatap Solar tajam — padahal sebenarnya ia ingin memasang cengiran juga.

"Aku gak masakkin kamu kue lagi lho," ancamnya.

"Eh, eh, iya, iya!" sahut Solar spontan. "Jangan ngambek dong, kak." Dia takut sendiri kalau Gempa sampai melaksanakan ancamannya itu.

Duh, kue masakan Gempa itu tidak pernah tidak enak. Biasanya saat Gempa berkunjung ke rumahnya, Solar meminta kakak kembarnya itu untuk memasakkannya kue.

Gempa tertawa kecil. "Bercanda. Kena kamu."

Sekarang giliran Solar yang menatap tajam dan Gempa yang tertawa.

"Eh, kamu gak mau masuk?" tanya Gempa begitu menyadari mereka masih berbincang di ambang pintu. Saat ia hendak mundur untuk memberikan Solar jalan masuk, justru adik kembarnya itu menolak.

"Eh, gak usah," jawabnya. "Aku cuma mau ngeliat muka Kak Gempa aja kok. Habis ini aku masih harus pulang ke rumah buat nganterin martabaknya Kak Taufan."

Gempa refleks melirik pada kantong plastik yang dipegang Solar. Ia baru menyadarinya.

Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum maklum setelahnya.

"Ya sudah. Pulang sana. Entar yang pesen martabak nyariin lho," canda Gempa seraya terkekeh. Solar ikut tertawa kecil.

Setelahnya, laki-laki berkacamata oranye ala-ala itu cemberut. "Padahal sebenarnya aku pengen main ke rumah Kak Gempa."

Gempa kembali tertawa kecil. "Hari Minggu deh kamu dateng lagi ke sini. Sekarang mendingan kamu pulang dulu deh. Kasian Kak Taufan nungguin bebeb tersayangnya."

Solar tertawa — lagi — begitu Gempa mengumpamakan martabak — makanan favorit Taufan — sebagai bebebnya Taufan.

Mungkin mereka memang bisa membuat pasangan yang cocok.

Jadi jangan kaget ya kalau mendapat undangan pernikahan antara Taufan dan Martabak.

Terima saja.

"Ya udah. Aku pulang deh, kak," ujar Solar kembali setelah menghabiskan beberapa detik tertawa.

Gempa kembali memasang senyuman. "Nah, gitu kek dari tadi. Sampaikam salamku pada yang lain ya."

"Siap kak~!" sahut Solar. Ia tampak sama sekali tidak sakit hati dengan Gempa yang sejak tadi mengusirnya pulang. Mungkin bisa dibilang tidak peka. Duh.

"Ah ya, satu hal lagi."

Gerakan Gempa terhenti mendengar ucapan Solar yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia menatap Solar bingung.

 _Cup._

Gempa terbelalak. Tubuhnya kaku seketika akibat tindakan Solar itu.

Solar menjauhkan wajahnya dari pipi kakak kembarnya itu seraya memasang seringai.

"Haaaa?!" Pada akhirnya Gempa bersuara. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi yang baru saja dikecup adik kembar terkecilnya itu.

"Hehe~ Kecupan selamat malam," ujar Solar dengan santai seakan-akan ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Dadah, Kak Gempa~!" Senyuman — yang lebih mirip dengan seringai — Solar semakin lebar. "Jangan kangen lho."

Dengan begitu, Solar berlari meninggalkan Gempa di ambang pintu.

Sumpah. Gempa benar-benar tidak akan memasakkan Solar kue hari Minggu nanti.

 _ **—Jangan Kangen Lho—**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini!_ （・・）

 _Siapa yang kangeenn? /ga_

 _Irinaa kembali membawa rare ship lagi. Uhuy, siapa yang sebenarnya suka dengan brothership ini? XD_

 _Irinaa sebelumnya pernah membawakan ship ini untuk yang pertama kalinya di fict 'Where Are You, Solar?'. Boleh kali dibaca~ /woe_

 _Untuk fanfiction selanjutnya, mungkin Irinaa bakal bawa ship yang jarang lagi. Supaya mereka dinotis gitu— /gakgitu_

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca cerita Irinaa!_ (｡･ω･｡)

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_ (~‾‾)~

 _—_

 _Facebook: Irinaa Kiya_

 _Wattpad: @eskrimlalala_

 _Twitter: @irinaa_kiya_

(•ᴗ•)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **—Jangan Kangen Lho—**_

"Lagi senang nih kayaknya."

"Ehehe."

"Habis ngapain emangnya? Kok lama tadi? Kayaknya aku cuma nitip martabak deh."

"Tadi mampir dulu ke apartemennya Kak Gempa."

"Eh, curang! Aku juga mau mampir!"

"Lagian pake acara mager ke luar segala."

" _Hmph_! Solar jahat!"

"Duh, aku mah orang paling baik sedunia."

"Hentikan, Solar. Hentikan _bling-bling_ mu itu."

"Oho~ Aku memang sudah bercahaya dari sananya~"

"Gusti… Eh, tapi, rasanya itu gak akan ngebuat kamu sampai sesenang itu deh. Emangnya kamu ngapain di sana?"

"Gak ngapa-ngapain. Cuma ngobrol bentar terus langsung pulang kok."

"Gak usah masang wajah seolah-olah aku nyulik Kak Gempa deh."

"Habisnya gak mungkin ah, kamu sampai sesenang itu gara-gara ketemu sama Kak Gempa."

"Hum… Gimana ya?"


End file.
